Gideon Returns
by CrimMindsReid
Summary: What happens when Gideon shows up in the bullpen? Nothing good. The team is placed on a new case, to catch the one that got away. Or did he? Set after Season Five Cradle to Grave. First story. Last chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

The team walked into the bullpen after a long flight. All of them just wanted to get what work they had done, so they could go home. But they soon figured out that they weren't going to get their wish.

Standing in the middle of the bullpen was a man none of them have seen in close to three years.

Hotch walked over to the man and said, "What are you doing here?"

"He's killed again, Hotch," the man replied.

"Who has," Hotch asked.

"Frank. He's back," the man stated.

The team stared at the man, not knowing whether to be more surprised that he was there, or that Frank was back.

Hotch was the first to speak up, "Gideon, how can you be sure of that?"

"Jane's body was found in her old house. Her lower right rib bone was missing," Gideon explain.

Hotch sighed, then turned around to face the team and said, "Everyone in the conference, now."

* * *

Once everyone was in the conference room, Gideon started talking, "I know you are all probably shocked to see me, but right now we can't worry about that. Frank is back and we need to catch him before he kills again."

"And how do we that," Reid asked. "He escaped the last two times, and it was because Jane went with him. Now she's dead. We have no way of knowing where he's going or what he's going to do."

"Reid is right, Gideon," Morgan stated. "If she's dead, then how do we catch him?"

"We go to Golconda and find out why he killed Jane," Gideon explained. "If we can figure that out, then we can figure where and what he's going to do."

"He's probably long gone by now," Prentiss pointed out.

"He's not," Gideon stated.

"How do you know that," Rossi asked.

"I just do," Gideon stated.

"Ok, everyone, wheels up at seven tomorrow morning," Hotch said. "Go home and get what sleep you can."

"We have to go now," Gideon urged.

"Jason, we just got back from a case. I think the team deserves a night of rest before we dive into another case," Hotch explained

"Fine do what you think is best," Gideon stated.

The team then got up and left. Gideon watched as they left, his eyes seemed to fall on Reid, as he exited the conference room.

The only ones left in the room was, Hotch and Gideon. Gideon looked at Hotch and said, "What happened to Reid?"

"A lot of things have happened," Hotch stated.

"I mean why is he balancing on a pair of crutches," Gideon asked.

"He was doing his job," Hotch explained, before walking out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next day, on the plane everyone sat in their usual spots and waited for take off. The only thing out of place was, Gideon.

Gideon sat on the far end of the plane while everyone was near the front discussing what to do.

"Reid and Morgan, I want you two to go to the crime scene. Rossi and Prentiss, M.E. JJ and I will go to the police station," Hotch said looking at his team.

"What are we going to do about Gideon," Reid asked. "He's not even an agent anymore."

"Maybe not, but he still has the skills of a profiler," Hotch said. "Have him go to the crime scene with you."

"Is he even mentally stable," Morgan asked. "For all we know he sending us a wild goose chase."

"I don't know," Hotch replied, shaking his head. "But I think we'll find out soon enough."

"Do you think he can handle going back to Golconda," Prentiss asked.

"I hope he can," Hotch stated.

* * *

Halfway into the flight, Gideon stood up and walked over the couch and sat down next to Reid, who was reading a book on the history of classical music.

"What do you want," Reid asked, not taking his eyes off the book.

"Just to see how you're doing," Gideon replied

"I'm doing just fine," Reid stated, still reading his book.

"You don't seem ok," Gideon pointed out, looking at Reid's knee brace and then the crutches laying on the floor in front of them.

"I'm fine," Reid said, starting to get annoyed.

Gideon just sighed, then stood up and walked over to where JJ was and sat down across from her.

When JJ saw Gideon sit down across from her, she placed the file she was reading on her lap and asked, "You're wondering why Spence isn't talking to you, right?"

"It's because I left, isn't," Gideon asked.

"Part of it," JJ replied. "This has just been a really tough year for him. It has been for the rest of us"

There was no way she was going to tell Gideon everything that's happened to the team in the past year.

"Rough how," Gideon asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," JJ stated, annoyed that the man had the nerve to ask such a thing.

"It seems like everyone has a passive-agressive attitude, today," Gideon said, looking around the plane.

"Well you show up at the BAU and place us on another case. I think it's just we're all in shock that you're here," JJ stated. "Plus we're used to not having you around."

"What can I do," Gideon asked.

"Why do anything," JJ asked. "You're just going to leave and forget us again."

JJ picked up the file and began reading it again, making it clear she didn't want to talk anymore.

Gideon just got up and went to the back of the plane, sitting where he was to begin with.

* * *

Two hours later, the plane landed and everyone got off. Once every had their go-bags, they got into three separate SUV's, and headed to where they needed to go to.

* * *

At Jane's house, Reid, Morgan and Gideon stood in the living room, discussing what might have happened.

"Best guess is that they got into a fight, and Frank was unable to control himself like last time, then ended up killing her," Morgan said, looking at the mess in the room.

"No," Gideon said. "He most likely killed her, because she did or said something that he disagreed with."

Gideon then walked down the hallway.

Morgan looked at Reid and said, "Isn't that just like having a fight?"

"Yes," Reid replied. "Gideon's mind probably isn't stable enough to realize what he just said."

"That can't be good," Morgan stated.

"Far from it," Reid agreed.

"How are we supposed to work with someone mentally unstable," Morgan asked.

"I have no idea," Reid replied.

"That's real helpful advise," Morgan muttered.

Gideon then walked back into the living room and said, "You need to see this."

* * *

At the M.E's, Rossi and Prentiss saw the remains of Jane, a woman so broken, she fell in love with a serial killer.

The M.E, then walked in and said, "I always thought she would die peacefully."

"You knew her," Rossi asked.

"Not directly, but everyone who lives here knows who she is even if she doesn't know them. We all know her story," the M.E explained. "It's a damn shame she went the way she did. The man who drove her to think she was abducted by aliens, came back and killed her."

"What was her cause of death," Prentiss asked.

"Massive blood loss," the M.E replied. "She died in a lot of pain."

"Was there any ketamine in her system," Prentiss asked.

"No, there wasn't," the M.E stated. "Why?"

Prentiss looked at Rossi and said, "He used ketamine with all of his victims. Why not her?"

"Maybe he didn't mean to kill her. It just happened so quickly he didn't realize what he did until it was to late," Rossi suggested.

* * *

JJ and Hotch walked into the police station. The same one they had so long ago when they first started their hunt for Frank.

A police officer walked over and asked, "BAU?"

"Yes. I'm Agent Jennifer Jareau. This Special Agent Aaron Hotchner," JJ said making introductions.

Just then a woman walked in from the back of the station and said, "I wish we were meeting again on different circumstances."

"Sheriff Davis," JJ said nodding at the woman.

"Call me George," George stated realizing that JJ wasn't with the team during the original case. "Is it true that Jane's dead?"

"You didn't know," Hotch asked, looking at George.

"I never heard anything about it until Agent Gideon called me last night. I can't bring myself to go to her house," George explained. "So is it true?"

"Yes it is," JJ replied, sympathetically

George sighed and said, "I hope you're wrong about who killed her."

"Why," JJ asked.

"I just don't want fear spreading through this town all over again," George explained.

"We're going to do our best to keep that from happening," JJ stated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Despite babylove969's cruel review and her choice words in a PM, this story is not stolen. This my own work. I would never in a million years steal someone else's work. You want to know the truth? I used to have another account on here that my sister got in to and deleted my stories and deactivated the account. I figured I'd take it as an opportunity to re-edit my stories and re-post them. Now that that's out of the way. Here's chapter three. Please enjoy.

* * *

Back at the crime scene, Reid, Morgan and Gideon stood in Jane's bedroom, staring at the amount of blood on the bed and walls. On the floor next to the laid a man with all four limbs cut off.

Reid was the first to speak, "T-t-that's Frank."

"How is that even possible," Morgan muttered.

"The only question now is, who killed Frank," Gideon stated, unfazed by the fact that Frank was dead. In fact he seemed surprisingly calm about the whole thing.

* * *

Rossi and Prentiss walked into the police station, after their talk with the M.E. They spotted JJ and Hotch standing by the evidence board talking with George.

As they walked over to them, Prentiss said, "There wasn't any ketamine in Jane's system."

"There wasn't," Hotch asked surprised, as he turned to face them.

"None," Prentiss replied.

Just then Hotch's cell phone starting ringing. He took out his phone and looked at the ID before answering, "What do you have, Morgan?"

"We can forget looking for Frank," Morgan stated.

"Hold on let me put you speaker," Hotch said before taking his phone away from his ear and putting Morgan on speaker. "Why?"

"We just found him dead, in Jane's house," Morgan explained.

"Frank's dead," Hotch asked.

"Yeah. All his limbs have been cut off. Hotch something weird is going on here. Frank died almost the exact same way his victims died," Morgan stated. "Only difference is that his head is still attached."

"Same thing with Jane," Rossi pointed out "her head was also still attached."

"I agree something's going on here," Hotch stated. "But how come the police didn't find his body when the processed the house."

"The Unsub probably came back after the police left and killed him," Morgan guessed.

* * *

Back at the crime scene, Reid and Morgan stood outside the house, discussing what could have happened.

"Who has motive to kill Frank," Morgan asked.

"Just about everyone who knows what he's been doing all these years," Reid stated.

"That narrows it down to just about every single police officer in Golconda and surrounding cities," Morgan said.

"And Gideon," Reid added.

"You don't think that Gideon could have done this," Morgan asked.

"Well considering the way he acted at the sight of Frank's body, I think he had to play some part in it," Reid replied.

"He was surprisingly calm about the whole thing," Morgan agreed.

"What do we do now," Reid asked.

"We can't confront him on it, he'll just deny it. We have to form a profile and see if it leads to him or anyone else," Morgan stated.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later, Reid, Morgan and Gideon arrived at the police station

Reid and Morgan walked over to the rest of the team, while Gideon went over to the evidence board.

"Hotch, we might have a problem," Morgan said looking at Hotch.

"What kind of problem," Hotch asked. He really didn't want anymore problems to deal with right then, but he should of known his luck wouldn't hold.

"Gideon might have killed Frank," Morgan stated.

"Why would you think that," Rossi asked.

"When he saw Frank's body, he showed no reaction to what we saw. He acted strangely calm about the whole thing. Plus he has a lot of motive to want to kill him," Reid explained, before sitting down in a nearby chair. "Besides, how else would Frank's body have gotten there when the scene was locked up tight. Gideon would have known what entry point to use. He could have very easily put the body in Jane's room while Morgan and I were taking in the living. He would have had enough time."

"What kind of motive," George asked.

"Two years and seven months ago, Frank killed one of Gideon's old friends in his apartment and he was able to escape again with Jane. All this caused Gideon to leave the BAU," Reid explained further.

"That's a long time to hold a grudge, don't you think," George asked.

"It probably took him that long to find Frank and get his revenge," Reid stated.

"How do we know it's him," Rossi asked.

"We see if the profile and timeline fits," Reid said. "If it doesn't it puts us back at square one."

* * *

For the next two hours the team discussed the profile and everything they found out that day.

"Jane's body had no ketamine in her system. Now this either means Frank didn't have a chance to because it happened so quickly, or that someone else killed her then killed Frank," Rossi said starting off the profile.

"The person we're looking for, is extremely smart, and well organized. He was able to get control of two people. One of which who could have easily gotten the upper hand, before the Unsub did something," Morgan said.

"The Unsub may have suffered a break in reality in the past few years. He is probably not even employed at where he was working at that time. If he's employed right now, it won't last. His co-workers and employer will soon notice something off about him," Reid stated. "Even his friends have noticed something different about him over these past few years and have strayed farther and farther away from him."

"Frank was killed in almost the exact same manner he killed his victims. The Unsub probably knew what Frank was and thought he deserved to die the same way his victims died," Prentiss explained.

"The Unsub is obsessed with details, most likely has OCD. He's a white male, late fifties early sixties, and is in a fit, healthy condition," Hotch said finishing the profile.

* * *

"Tech goddess at your service. What can I do for you, Boy Wonder," Garcia said answering her phone, happily.

"Can you see how many people went through a major stressor about three years ago. They would have ended up leaving the job they had at that time, and are now either unemployed or have been working odd jobs over the past few years," Reid asked.

"Do you have anyway to narrow that down," Garcia asked in return.

"The person would know the details of Frank's murders and was in Golconda at least three years ago," Reid replied.

"Ok that narrows it down to a handful of people," Garcia stated, typing on her computer a lightning speed. "One of Which is with you right now."

"Gideon," Reid guessed, as he turned his head in Gideon's direction.

"Yeah," Garcia answered. "How did you know?"

"Can you just fax the information to us," Reid asked avoiding the question. "I'll explain later."

"Already on it's way," Garcia said.

"Thanks Garcia," Reid replied.

"No problem, my Junior G-Man," Garcia exclaimed, before hanging up.

* * *

"How many possible suspects do we have," Hotch asked, when he saw Reid going over the information Garcia just sent minutes ago.

"Six," Reid replied, handing Hotch the paper.

Hotch looked down the list of names and sighed when he got to a certain name.

"We have to talk to him about this, don't we," Reid asked.

"I'm afraid so," Hotch replied. "I was hoping his name wouldn't be on here. Have Garcia get everything she can on him?"

Hotch then walked away, leaving Reid, by himself.

Reid sighed and took out his phone again, dialing Garcia's number.

"What else can I do you for, the every so handsome Dr. Reid," Garcia asked answering her phone.

"Find everything you can on Gideon over the past few years," Reid replied.

"Okay," Garcia said none to eagerly. "Do you think it's really him?"

"I'm hoping that it's not him, Garcia," Reid stated. "But he's the top suspect right now. We need to see if he matches the profile or not."

"Okay. I'll start looking and I'll call you guys back in a little bit," Garcia said, before hanging up.

* * *

Garcia started searching through Gideon's life over the past few years.

After about fifteen minutes of searching Garcia found something that might get him arrested or his name cleared.

She quickly called Reid back to tell him and the team what she found.


	5. Chapter 5

Rossi and Gideon sat at a table in a small room.

"What is this, Dave," Gideon asked.

"I just want to ask you a couple of question about Frank and Jane," Rossi replied.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears," Gideon said as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting, with a relaxed look on his face.

"Did Frank really love Jane," Rossi asked.

"No, he saw her as his mother," Gideon replied.

"Did he kill her," Rossi asked.

"Yes," Gideon said.

"But there was no ketamine in her system," Rossi stated. "Can you explain that?"

"Maybe he wanted her to fight back," Gideon said breezily. "Can I ask, why you're asking me what happened?"

"No," Rossi said. "Is it possible that someone else could have killed her?"

"If they knew enough about what Frank does to his victims, then it's possible," Gideon explained.

"Yesterday, in the Conference Room, you said, 'He's not,' when Prentiss suggested that Frank might be on the run again. How did you know that he would still be here," Rossi asked.

"If Frank killed Jane, he would have stayed to see what we could find out. Turns out that wasn't the case. Someone probably could have killed them both," Gideon suggested.

"Why wasn't his head dismembered," Rossi asked.

"Even a serial killer deserves to have some dignity even if he did kill hundreds of people including my college friend," Gideon replied.

Rossi then stood up, leaving Gideon in the room, alone.

* * *

Rossi walked over to the team and said, "He practically just confessed and he doesn't even know it. Did Garcia find anything?"

As if on cue, Reid's phone rang.

"We're about to find out," Reid said, pressing the speaker button on his phone. "You're on speaker, Garcia. What do you have?"

"Okay heroes," Garcia started. "The first couple of years, Gideon's basically traveling from state to state, but then seven months ago, Gideon settled down in Golconda and bought a trailer house. After that he started buying a lot of tools. Such as, saws, hammers, bolt cutters, etc. Anyways after all that, the GPS in his car shows that the only driving he did was, to Jane's house and back to his trailer for the past five months. And last month there was suspicious murder that happened a block from his trailer. The victim's right arm and left leg were cut off. They still haven't found the body parts. Gideon was actually questioned about it, because one of his saws was used in the murder. Eventually they cleared his name when they didn't have enough evidence to convict him or anyone else."

"What was the victim's name," Hotch asked.

"Nathan Harris," Garcia replied.

"The same Nathan Harris that we questioned in 2006," Reid asked.

"Same one," Garcia stated. "Weird, huh?"

"Very," Reid agreed. "How long ago was Harris released?"

"He never was," Garcia replied. "He escaped two months earlier, and made it all the way to Golconda before getting murdered."

"Send us everything you can on that case, Garcia," Hotch ordered.

"I'm already faxing it to you," Garcia said.

"Thanks," Reid said, before hanging up his phone.

* * *

Hotch pulled the information of the case out of the faxing machine and walked back over to the team saying, "Nathan Harris was able to make it all the way here until he ran into the one man here who knows what he looks like. Gideon probably took the law into his own hands and killed him."

"Why," Rossi asked.

"That's something only Gideon could answer," Reid pointed out.

"Why don't you ask him then," Hotch suggested.

"Me," Reid asked surprised.

"Yes," Hotch said, with a straight face.

All Reid could do was nod. Sure he had been asked to interrogate suspects before, but this was his mentor, he was being asked to interrogate. He didn't even think he was any type of position to do it, but he couldn't say, 'Sorry, I don't want to. Let's try looking through the case file to try to find the answer'?


	6. Chapter 6: Reid versus Gideon

Reid went into the room that was holding Gideon. As he sat down, he leaned his crutches against the table.

"Hello Spencer," Gideon said, with a smile.

"It's Dr. Reid to you," Reid replied, coldly.

"What happened to you," Gideon asked.

Reid didn't answer his question, instead he asked his own, "Do you remember Nathan Harris?"

"Yes," Gideon said with a nod.

"He was killed a month ago," Reid stated. "Here in Golconda."

"Yes. That was very tragic," Gideon agreed. "But if he hadn't escaped, he might still be alive."

"Who ever said anything about him escaping," Reid pointed out.

"Well he certainly wasn't released, considering how sick he was," Gideon said.

"Why did the police question you then," Reid asked.

"Because the person who killed him, used my saw," Gideon replied.

"Are you sure you didn't kill him," Reid asked. "You are the only person who lives here, who knows who he is."

"I would never kill him," Gideon stated. "He's a troubled young man. He needed help and he ran from it."

"I think you would," Reid insisted. "I mean who else would have?"

"Frank would," Gideon said.

"Frank would have completed what he started and not just cut off an arm and a leg," Reid explained. "I think you saw Nathan and decided to see if you could make it look like Frank's work. Problem was, you couldn't handle it. You could only do what you could manage, then leave Nathan to die in a lot of pain."

Gideon stood up abruptly and said, "I would never do something like that. I have no reason to cut off a right and and a left leg. When I saw Nathan, I took him back to my place and tried to talk some sense into him, but he kept on saying he had to get away."

"Police never mentioned which arm and leg were cut off. Only the killer would know the specifics," Reid explain.

Gideon was silent for a moment then said, "Anyone could have accessed the information. Good luck proving it was me."

Reid stared at his form mentor and father-figure then said, "I already have."

"How," Gideon asked confused.

"Your behavior and what you knew about Nathan's murder," Reid stated. "When I accused you of killing him, you remained calm and unfazed by the fact. An innocent person would have reacted instantly. You didn't react until I told you couldn't handle killing him the way Frank did it. Then you gave me details of Nathan's murder, that the police never shared with you."

"Fine, I killed Nathan Harris. Who cares," Gideon asked.

"His mother, everyone who wanted to help him, they care," Reid replied. "I care."

"His mother probably forgot all about him," Gideon said.

"No parent would forget their own child," Reid stated.

"What else do you want to accuse me of," Gideon asked sitting back down.

"I would not accuse you of anything unless I have evidence to back up my theory," Reid explained.

"Meaning," Gideon asked, impatiently.

"Meaning I have evidence to not only one murder, but three. Just the one murdered alone could put you away for life. Three though, you might get the death sentence," Reid stated.

"Three? Who else do you think I killed," Gideon asked.

"Frank and Jane," Reid replied. "You still couldn't complete Frank's MO when you killed Jane. You see, she had no ketamine in her system. I know that you killed her, because she had all her limbs cut off, but you left her head attached, as a sign of remorse probably. Then you moved on to Frank. And with him you cut off his limbs also. All I want to know is, why."

"They deserved it," Gideon said flatly.

"No one deserves to die, no matter what horrible things they've done," Reid stated. "You can't take the law into your own hands."

"It's not like you've taken the law into your hands," Gideon replied

"I haven't," Reid said.

"What about when you killed Tobias Hankle," Gideon asked.

"That was in self-defense," Reid replied.

"You still killed him," Gideon stated.

"In self-defense," Reid said with gritted teeth. "Now, why did you kill them?"

"Peace," Gideon replied

"Why peace," Reid asked.

"Frank took Sarah, I took his life. Now I am at peace with my past," Gideon explained.

"What about Jane," Reid asked. "Why did she have to die?"

"She fell in love with a serial killer who tried to kill her thirty years ago," Gideon stated.

"That's no reason to kill her," Reid said as he grabbed his pair of crutches and stood up.

"What are you doing," Gideon asked looking at Reid.

Instead of answering, Reid placed the crutches under his arms and swung himself out of the room, leaving Gideon by himself.

* * *

A/N: One more chapter to go. Possibly two, if I get an instant brainstorm on how to finish this out. I'm thinking about just putting up a seventh chapter and be done with it, but my mind is screaming at me to post eight chapters. I'll probably go with the latter, if I can think of something else to put into this story. I won't be posting anything over the weekend, due to an unwanted trip to my grandmothers, blech. No internet there.


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

The flight home was silent. Everyone in someway was caught up in their own thoughts.

Reid laid somewhat stretched out on the couch, while he attempted to read a book he bought at the airport. He eventually gave up when his thoughts kept returning to Gideon every couple thousand words. How could Gideon of killed those two innocent people? Nathan didn't need to die like that. Neither did Jane. Sure they had some pretty messed up lives. Everyone did at some point. And the fact that Gideon said killing Hankle wasn't self-defense, when everyone who was there knew that it was, really ticked him off.

Morgan had his headphones on and his music turned up all the way, trying to stop the thoughts about everything Gideon had helped him through, which may not have been much, but some might say it was a say it was a lot. The only thing Gideon had ever really helped him with was that recurring nightmare he had shortly after joining the BAU.

JJ sat across from Morgan thinking about the last time she had seen Gideon and the conversation they had. He wouldn't shut up about the old saying, 'an eye for an eye'. She didn't know he had been talking revenge. If she had, she would have spoken up sooner.

Rossi sat in the back of the plane, engrossed in his own past thoughts of Gideon. Sure they hadn't worked together for very long, but even back then, Gideon seem completely out of his mind. He knew it was just a matter of time before the veteran profiler would snap and kill someone. He had never counted on him killing in such a horrible and violent way, though.

Prentiss sat across the aisle of Reid, attempting to read a book as well, but soon gave up when it came impossible to focus, when every word seemed to spell out Gideon's name. She didn't even know the older man well enough to be upset by what he had done. She hadn't even known him a whole year, before he left. Now all she could think about what he had done to Jane's body. He had inflicted a lot of pain on the poor woman. The whole time she probably fought him, trying to get away from him. How could he have snapped like that?

Hotch sat across the aisle from JJ and Morgan, looking over Foyet's file. He soon found out that Gideon kept interrupting his train of thought. He didn't know whether to consider it a good distraction or a bad one. Gideon literally slaughtered three people, before bringing the team in, knowing the profile they formed would lead back to him. There were easier ways to admit to murder. The former team member could of just walked into a police station and confessed to murder. There was no reason to have gotten this team involved. Then again the man probably wanted them to know what he was capable of doing when he was out for revenge, and to leave a lasting memory of this case.

Garcia sat in her office waiting for the team of crime fighters to come back, so she could embrace them in individual hugs. She couldn't believe what Gideon put them through. True they were never close, but how could he just kill those people? Sure one of them was a sick serial killer, but the other two were innocent people who had a rotten deal in life. They didn't need to die that way. Why would Gideon do that? She just couldn't make sense of it.

* * *

A/N: A little short I know, but which of the chapters aren't. Anyways, I decided to make another chapter. I should have that chapter up in the next 36 hours or so.


	8. Chapter 8

As the team exited the elevator on the sixth floor of the BAU, the team either went their separate offices or sat down in their desks.

As JJ began working through the case files that filled her office from top to bottom, her office phone rang.

"Agent Jareau," JJ said answering the phone professionally.

* * *

Shortly after sitting down at their desks and doing whatever paperwork they had, Garcia came in with a plate full of cookies.

Reid being the sugar-lover he was, was the first to see the cookies.

Garcia smiled a little at the sight of how Reid was looking at the cookies, like he was a little kid, and gave him first pick of the cookies.

As Reid went to bite down into chocolate chip cookie he had, JJ walked in through the double glass door, then headed straight to Hotch's office and walked right in without knocking first.

The four team members in the bullpen stared at Hotch's office in, confusion and curiosity.

It didn't take long for Hotch and JJ to exit his offices, and go straight into Rossi's.

"That doesn't look very good," Morgan said absent-mindedly.

No sooner had Morgan said that, Rossi and Hotch exited the office and headed in the direction of Strauss'. JJ stood in the doorway of Rossi's office for a moment, collecting her thoughts, before looking at the confused team members in in the middle of the bullpen, and headed over to them.

The four colleagues stared at JJ as she made her way to them, all of them wanting to ask the same question.

"What's going on JJ," Morgan asked as she got closer to the group.

JJ stood still for a moment gathering whatever strength she needed for what she was to say next.

Prentiss looked straight in JJ's eyes and asked, "JJ, what's happening?"

JJ fought back the tears threatening to spill over and said, "Gideon."

"What about Gideon," Reid asked.

"While en route to the prison, Gideon got hold of one the officers' guns and killed them before taking his own life," JJ stated. "Gideon is dead."

When Garcia heard the word 'dead', the plate off cookies she was holding, crashed to the floor as shook and grief over-took her at the same time.

Morgan placed his elbows on hs desk and let his head fall into his hands.

Prentiss just sat in her chair, completely frozen from shock.

Reid sat his desk, his mind going a million times faster as the shock hit him. How could Gideon of taken his life like. They had never profiled him as suicidal. Murderer or not, Gideon had still mentored him. As much as Reid wanted to hate for leaving so long ago and for murdering those two innocent people, he couldn't. All those thoughts ran through his mind, before the word 'dead' had left JJ's lips.

JJ's reaction to her own words, had been shown more than anyone else's. She practically fell into the chair across from Reid's desk then buried her head in her hands and began to cry.

* * *

Rossi, Hotch and Strauss, stood the center of her office, taking a silent oath, to act professional around this and to make sure the news never left the team. As a former agent of the BAU who turned deadly, was now dead, and no one outside the team was to known how he had died.

Gideon, a legend to the history of the BAU, had killed himself along with two cops. As far as Strauss was concerned his secrets died with him and his legend went to the team who resented him and no one else. She was fine with that

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone read, reviewed, followed and favorited. Also thank you for the inspiring PM's and reviews, telling me to not let that reviewer get in my way of posting this story and not listen to the accusations of this story being stolen. I was ready to take this story down and forget it, but you guys helped keep me going. Thank you again.


End file.
